MARVEL COMICS: World of Conan (Kull the Conqueror)
WORLD OF CONAN IN THE MEDIA MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA DYNAMITE COMICS IN THE MEDIA Kull the Conqueror is a 1997 fantasy film about the Robert E. Howard character Kull starring Kevin Sorbo. It is a movie adaptation of Howard's Conan novel The Hour of the Dragon, with the protagonist changed to the author's other barbarian hero Kull. The story line also bears similarities to two other Howard stories, the Kull story "By This Axe, I Rule" and the Conan story, "The Phoenix on the Sword", which was actually a rewrite of the Kull story. The film was originally intended to be a third Conan film, Conan the Conqueror. The protagonist was changed due to Arnold Schwarzenegger's refusal to reprise his role as Conan and Kevin Sorbo's reluctance to redo a character already played. Screenwriter Charles Edward Pogue has stated on several occasions that he was extremely displeased with this film, feeling that his script was ruined by studio interference. TRAILER PLOT Demons once ruled mankind under Akivasha, Sorceress Queen of Acheron, until overthrown by the god Valka. The kingdom of Valusia was built on the ruins of Acheron, and Valka left a single flame of Acheron there to burn for eternity. What appears to be a great battle resolves itself into Kull's entrance exam for admission into the king of Valusia's elite Dragon Legion. Kull fails to gain entry after telling General Taligaro that he is from Atlantis, i.e. not of 'noble blood.' While they speak a messenger from the palace reports that the king has gone mad and is slaughtering his heirs. Taligaro and the Legion ride for Velusia, Kull following behind. They enter the throne-room to find the king covered in blood and the floor littered with bodies. The king turns on Taligaro but Kull stops him, trying to calm his blind rage; the king turns on Kull instead. Mortally wounded when his own sneak attack fails, the king maliciously makes Kull his heir - knowing that many will try to kill him, including Taligaro and his cousin who are both of royal blood.Taligaro and the king's cousin conspire to bring Akivasha back to life, to destroy Kull and take the crown themselves. Akivasha entrances Kull with ease and marries him. Once married she becomes Queen and promptly poisons Kull, who is believed by the royal court to be dead; however, Kull reawakens to find out the truth of Akivasha. He frees himself from confinement and plots to regain his throne and vanquish the evil witch. He is joined in his quest by Ascalante, a priest of an old abandoned god and Zareta, Ascalante's sister and fortune teller who was a member of Kull's harem wrongfully accused of his murder by the queen. What results is a series of tests and adventures which ultimately results in the death of the witch, the reinstating of Kull as King, the reformation of the laws of the lands, and the inclusion of a new Queen. CAST *Kevin Sorbo ... Kull *Tia Carrere - Akivasha *Thomas Ian Griffith – General Taligaro *Litefoot - Ascalante *Roy Brocksmith – Tue *Harvey Fierstein – Juba *Karina Lombard - Zareta *Edward Tudor-Pole - Enaros *Douglas Henshall - Ducalon *Joe Shaw – Dalgar *Sven-Ole Thorsen – King Borna (as Sven Ole Thorsen) *Terry O'Neill – Ship's Captain *Pat Roach – Zulcki *John Hallam - Mandara *Peter Petruna - Slave Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book Movies Category:Marvel Comics Category:World of Conan Category:Kull the Conqueror